dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlanders
“Your goals are easy to see from up here. And people say I need to get my head out of the clouds…” Planet of Origin: Stillshrine Size 7, +1 STAMINA, +1 Survival In Ternion Highlanders originate from a group of Humans who set out on an exploration expedition, but during a storm, were stranded on the icy shores of Northcrest. The cold changed them over time, making their bodies more physically resistant and adept to the fierce everwinter. When they were finally discovered by another exploration vessel decades later, few wanted to leave the tundra they had grown to call home, thus seeing a Highlander in a populated city still comes as a surprise to most. Highlanders hate being called giants as well as being singled out due to their height, though they themselves make reference to it constantly. The breeding pool became concentrated, thus many Highlanders are closely related and have developed a sort of linked mental system which always lets them know when another of their kind is nearby or in danger. Highlanders are almost identical to Humans other than being much larger in size. The average height of a highlander is no more than nine feet tall, and their bulky bodies are almost completely muscular. Their hair color is particularly limited to golden, blond and white, though some females have been seen with rose or pink colored hair. Facial hair is common for the males, though the sexes are of nearly equal muscle mass and size. In old age, their hair and eyebrows become curiously frosted in appearance, a genetic reminder of where they came from. In the current era, Highlanders have made their presence know to the world, but Ternion is far from having a Highlander-based compound in any major city. It is common knowledge that the passing of the Arl of Jetlynd on Highlander soil has led to his oldest son, Guy Montague, taking the throne, and his determination could see Jetlynd rise to a Teyrn, though Highlanders have remained silent in this matter. Abilities ● COLD AFFINITY, Highlanders hate the heat, taking -1 Armor (Fire) but gaining +1 Armor (Water) ● HEAD HELD HIGH, When someone makes mention of Highlander size, they may go Berserk as a Quick Action ● KOUROS’ FAVOR, Kouros has smiled on the Highlanders. +1 Faith if you take him as your deity ● TRIBAL WARDING, Highlanders are connected mentally to the point that they always know when another is nearby or in danger. (WITS + COMPOSURE + Gnosis) ●● BRAWLERS, Highlanders who take this Ability may make two basic attacks instead of one whenever they are unarmed ●● UNARMED STRENGTH, When making unarmed attacks, Highlanders may treat their fists as weapons as if they were dual-wielding two ● Melee Weapons + SD = Combo. Likewise, if taking Lethal Damage would cause the Highlander to be Knocked Out, they may stay conscious until they die as long as they remain unarmed. (Drop any weapons as a Quick Action while factoring damage before being Knocked Out to gain the benefit.)